There is known a blower type chemical diffusing apparatus as disclosed in JP 2002-291392 A.
Such a blower type chemical diffusing apparatus is provided in its body with an air blower, a chemical receptacle (chemical cartridge) and a power supply container wherein the air blower includes a fan and a motor, the chemical receptacle is stored with a volatile chemical and the power supply container contains a battery.
And, the motor is driven to rotate the fan, which causes air to flow through the chemical receptacle, which in turn volatilizes volatile chemical and diffuses it into an atmosphere.
With the volatile chemical and the battery becoming ineffective and ending their lives with its use, the conventional blower type chemical diffusing apparatus of the type described above is designed to make them replaceable for its continued use.
Thus, for example, the power supply container is designed to contain the battery replaceably and have the chemical receptacle replaceably mounted therewith and to be itself mounted replaceably in the apparatus body so that removing the power supply container from the apparatus body allows replacing the chemical receptacle and the battery.
This arrangement entails detachably interconnecting a plurality of members together to enable replacing the chemical receptacle and battery and thus makes the structure complicated and costly.
Also, the need to remove the power supply container from the apparatus body and then to take the chemical receptacle and battery out of the removed power supply container for replacement requires troublesome handling and gives rise to a chance that either the apparatus body or the power supply container may be lost while they are detached one from the other.
Further, the inability to connect the motor for the air blower mounted in the apparatus body to the battery received in the power supply container by any cord calls for a complicated structure for electrically connecting them together.
Further, a volume of chemical receptacle in the state where it fills a large number of particulate chemical impregnated bodies in a porous receptacle body must be large in thickness.
This requires that the apparatus body be large in thickness.
There is also known a blower type apparatus for controlling harmful insects as disclosed in JP 2001-197856 A.
Such an insect control apparatus includes a chemical receptacle retaining an insect control component or ingredient, a fan and a motor which are all contained in an apparatus body (in the form of a chamber) which in turn has an air inlet and an air outlet port wherein the rotation of the fan by means of the motor causes air to be drawn through the air inlet port, to strike the chemical receptacle and to issue through the air outlet port together with insect control ingredient into an atmosphere, thereby emanating or diffusing the insect control ingredient into the atmosphere.
A conventional insect control apparatus of this type to make its insect control function effective when it is carried on a user and used in the outdoors, has its body formed with a pair of air outlet ports facing upwards and downwards, respectively, so that when used carried on the user it causes air containing insect control ingredient to issue both upwards and downwards through the upward and downward facing air outlet ports, respectively.
A conventional insect control apparatus of this type having its apparatus body formed with upward and downward facing air outlet ports so that when used as carried on a waist of the user it can cause air containing insect control ingredient to issue selectively both upwards and downwards is designed to have insect control ingredient reach both the user's head and feet. With such a conventional insect control apparatus formed simply with such upward and downward facing outlet ports alone, however, it takes time the insect control ingredient reaches the user's head and feet and it is thus not possible to control harmful insect from the very beginning of use of the apparatus.
In an open space such as the outdoors where the apparatus is used, air currents produced by wind flow and movement of the user tend to fluctuate air flows discharged and prevent them from diffusing into target directions and may not protect the user from suffering from insect attack.
Also, in a blower type chemical diffusing apparatus as disclosed in JP 2004-24161 A which is designed to draw air through an air intake or suction port by an air blower and to cause chemical volatilizing from a chemical receptacle (chemical cartridge) to issue through an air discharge port together with air drawn, as shown in FIGS. 23 and 24 the apparatus body 241 is formed on its top with the suction port 242 for drawing air and on its two opposed sides with such air discharge ports 243 for emanating chemical entrained in air drawn. And, the suction port 242 on the top of the apparatus body 241 is provided with the chemical or chemical accommodating receptacle 244 in which the chemical is retained. This chemical receptacle 244 is formed in both its top and bottom with slits 245 opening in the form of annual rings (or annual growth rings of a tree) through which air is allowed to flow. Further, the apparatus body 241 is provided in its inside with the air blower 246 and has battery cells 247 received at two opposite sides of the air blower 246, respectively, as a power supply for moving the latter.
With the apparatus 241 made up in this way, the air blower 246 built therein to work energized by the battery cells 247 draws air from the suction port 242 at its top through the chemical receptacle 244 and causes air drawn into and past the chemical receptacle 244 while carrying chemical volatilizing there to emanate and diffuse through the air discharge ports 243 at its side faces into its environment.
On the other hand, the apparatus body 241 has a wearing belt 248 attached thereto to enable it to be worn on a user's wrist or the like. Such a wearing belt 248 is flexible, thin and elongate and with a buckle 249 at one of its ends with which the apparatus body 241 can be worn on the user's wrist or the like, thereby enabling the subject blower type chemical diffusing apparatus to be used fitted on the wrist or the like.
A conventional blower type chemical diffusing apparatus of this type thus requires it's apparatus body to include a chemical receptacle containing a volatile chemical, an air blower for diffusing chemical volatilizing from the chemical receptacle into the environment and further a battery as a power supply for energizing the air blower as the weightiest component. As a result, the apparatus body tends to become large in size and heavy in weight, giving rise to the chance that this makes the user feel it hard to use the apparatus. Especially in case the subject blower type chemical diffusing apparatus is used as worn on the wrist or the like, the user may feel it disagreeable with the feeling of its size and weight.
There is also known a blower type chemical diffusing apparatus as disclosed in JP 2002-291392 A.
In a blower type chemical diffusing apparatus of this type, its apparatus body includes an air blower, a chemical cartridge and a power supply container wherein the air blower has a fan and a motor, the chemical cartridge comprising a porous receptacle that contains a large number of particulate chemical impregnated bodies impregnated with a chemical, and the power supply container accommodates a battery.
And, it is so designed that rotating the fan with the motor causes air to pass through the receptacle and to emanate with chemical entrained therein into the atmosphere.
A conventional chemical cartridge as mentioned above comprises a porous receptacle that needs to contain a large number of particulate chemical impregnated bodies impregnated with a chemical must be large in thickness, requiring such a chemical cartridge to be large in thickness.
As a result, a blower type chemical diffusing apparatus of this type requiring a chemical cartridge, an air blower and battery cells to be all mounted within its apparatus body must become large in thickness as a whole.
Further, the conventional chemical cartridge as mentioned above comprises a porous receptacle containing a large number of particulate chemical impregnated bodies impregnated with a chemical, and the chemical in these particulate chemical impregnated bodies upon volatilization is entrained in air passed through the receptacle and emitted progressively into the atmosphere. When the chemical impregnated in the chemical impregnated bodies is depleted, the receptacle as it carries the particulate chemical impregnated bodies is thrown away as waste.
Such chemical cartridges which thus require that they when used out be thrown away as waste, are unfavorable under social circumstances nowadays such as waste and energy-saving problems.
There is also known a chemical impregnated body as disclosed in JP 2001-200239 A.
This chemical impregnated body comprises a plurality of chemical carrying nets composed of twisted yarn and laid one over another wherein each of the nets is impregnated with a chemical.
A conventional chemical impregnated body as mentioned above in which a plurality of nets are laid one on another, can be made, but may make the user feel it hard to use this chemical impregnated body as having a plurality of nets laid one on another and moreover may cause a user's hand to be stained with chemical from such a chemical impregnated body when held by the hand.
When the chemical impregnated in the nets is depleted, the nets are thrown away as waste like the chemical cartridge mentioned above. Such chemical impregnated body is unfavorable under social circumstances nowadays such as waste and energy-saving problems.
There is also known a chemical cartridge as disclosed in JP Design Registration No. 1173150.
This chemical cartridge comprises a receptacle defined by an outer casing having an opening and an inner casing having an opening wherein a large number of particulate chemical impregnated bodies impregnated with a chemical are received in a space between the outer and inner casings.
This chemical cartridge is designed to contain particulate chemical impregnated bodies impregnated with a chemical in a limited portion of the volume of the cartridge through which air is passed to entrain volatilizing chemical therein for diffusion into the atmosphere, is limited in the amount of chemical it can contain per unit volume and if this is made larger must be larger in diameter, volume and if this is made larger must be larger in diameter, thus making the cartridge body larger in size as a whole.
As a result, such a chemical cartridge requires a large space for its accommodation in a blower type chemical diffusing apparatus and thus makes the apparatus body large in size.
JP 2002-291392 previously mentioned also discloses a chemical impregnated body which uses a large number of carrier particles impregnated with a chemical and retained in a porous receptacle.
As a result, this requires that the receptacle be large in size and hence in thickness as well, making here again the body of a blower type chemical diffusing apparatus as a whole large in size.
In contrast, the chemical impregnated body if made in the form of a sheet as a carrier impregnated with a chemical and thereby retaining the chemical can be sufficiently thin that it holds the apparatus body thin enough.
However, a chemical impregnated body so made in the form of a sheet is so weak in rigidity that it cannot sustain itself its given shape. Thus, an attempt is made to sustain a given shape of a chemical impregnated body by supporting it in its central, outer peripheral and intermediate regions with its retainer receptacle.
These regions of the chemical impregnated body supported by the retainer receptacle are large in surface area and become entirely useless in serving to emanate and diffuse chemical impregnated in these regions because air cannot pass through the regions.
In this connection there is also known a chemical impregnated body as disclosed in JP H11-92303 A which is in the form of a honeycomb impregnated with a chemical that is stronger in rigidity and larger in the amount containing chemical per unit volume than the sheet-like chemical impregnated body.
However, whichever of sheet-like or honeycomb type, such a conventional chemical impregnated body once it is used out or spent in a blower type chemical diffusing apparatus in diffusing chemical into an atmosphere must be thrown away as waste.
Such a conventional chemical impregnated body of throwaway type is unfavorable under social circumstances nowadays at waste and resource-saving standpoints.
For this reason, it is conceivable to make spent chemical impregnated body reusable by impregnating it again with chemical to have it retain the chemical again.
Then, while it may be possible to make reusable a spent chemical impregnated body especially if of sheet type by dripping to impregnate it with chemical and have it retain chemical again, impregnating a honeycomb type impregnated body, shaped to include a large number of cores, with chemical requires dipping the honeycomb body in a container filled with a large quantity of chemical or continuing to supply it with a large quantity of chemical and for a time period enough to achieve required impregnation. Not only does this require such a large quantity of chemical but also there will a specialized facility become mandatory in dealing with the chemical.
Thus, while a large number of chemical impregnated bodies can be re-impregnated with chemical and thereby made reusable successively as in a factory or manufacturing plant without difficulty to meet these requirements, it is altogether impractical for an individual user to attempt to make a conventional spent chemical retainer or cartridge reusable because a surplus chemical is wasted and cannot be dealt with.